


Watch Closely

by XXIV



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: Anxiety, Conflict, M/M, Phobias, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXIV/pseuds/XXIV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel Atlas hates feeling vulnerable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Watch Closely (1/2)**  
>  " _Watch closely or you might miss it._ "
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Now You See Me or any of the characters mentioned within the story which should be obvious enough because I'm sure that if I did own it, I probably wouldn't be writing fan fiction about it as I would have more interesting things to do with my time and effort.  
>  **Summary** : Daniel Atlas hates feeling vulnerable.  
>  **Fandom** : Now You See Me  
>  **Pairing** : J. Daniel Atlas & Jack Wilder  
>  **Rated** : **M** for language and suggestive themes.  
>  **Warning(s)** : Strong Language and Suggestive Themes.
> 
> **(A/N):** I was encouraged to write more for this fandom and decided that since I liked the pairing enough, it would be nice to write for it again. The story is cut up into two parts and is being posted on two different sites. Both here and FanFiction.Net under the name "XXIV". This is self-beta'd and thus there may be some mistakes for which I apologize in advance.

"I think it's more of a love-hate thing, myself." Merritt stated, both he and Henley watching on casually as Daniel and Jack seemed to be quite consumed by their shouting match.

"Yeah… kind of wish they'd take it somewhere else, though," Henley replied, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest, "it was amusing the first few times. Now I'm seriously considering shock collars."

"How much do you think they go for these days?" Merritt asked after a moment of pause, looking at Henley in sudden interest.

"Can't imagine they'd be any more than a hundred depending on the brand." Henley replied with a shrug.

"Actually, well below if you get one online," stated Daniel suddenly, further infuriating an already very red and angry Jack Wilder who growled in frustration so loudly in response that his voice ricocheted off the walls.

"See? You're a complete smart ass! You sit back in your own little world that revolves around you and you think you know everything. Mean while the people around you are left to deal with how much of a self dignified dick you are." Jack seethed, ripping Daniel's attention back toward him.

"He does have a point, though," Henley chirped noncommittally.

Daniel looked back at Henley as if he couldn't believe she had actually opened her mouth just then.

"Whose side are you on, anyway?" He asked as Jack growled again and picked up something off of the table between them and hurled it at Daniel, hitting him in the back of the head.

"Asshole!" He spat as Daniel turned around in shock, looking around to see what he'd been hit with. "You don't care about anyone but yourself!"

"Did you just hit me with a remote?"

"Damn it, Daniel! Pay attention!"

"I am paying _vivid_ attention and you just hit me with a damn TV remote."

"Here we go…" Henley muttered, standing and gathering her things, "I'm out." She stated just as Daniel picked the remote up off of the floor and pelted it at Jack.

Merritt quickly followed after her, not liking the idea of being hit the face with anything.

Neither Jack nor Daniel heard the door closing because Jack had tackled Daniel to the floor and was busy putting Daniel in a headlock, placing his knuckles against the top of Daniel's head in warning.

"Don't you dare, you little—"

" _Little?_ Were you about to make a reference about my _age_ , you prick?!" Jack griped.

"No, Jack of course not." Daniel choked, Jack's arm against his throat and making it difficult to breathe.

"Liar, you were about to reference my age." Jack spat.

"No, really I wasn't-" Daniel struggled to get out his words.

"Don't bullshit me you dick," Jack snapped, "you were about to say something about me being a kid compared to the rest of you."

"Jack-"

"No. You listen to me. I'm an adult too so you should start treating me like one!" Jack was yelling now, his body having been pulled slightly on top of Daniel's due to Daniel having been trying to struggle away.

"I wasn't going to say anything!" Daniel gasped, his voice seeming a little panicked but Jack didn't notice.

"No. That's why you're always ignoring me. You don't want to listen to me because 'I'm just a kid' and 'what could I know about anything'!"

"J-Jack, I can't breathe."

"Don't make excuses to get away from this, Atlas. You're going to fucking listen to me!"

"No really, I can't breathe," Daniel gasped, "I can't-" he choked, pulling on Jack's arm trying to release himself.

"Yeah right," Jack laughed humorlessly as he tightened his hold.

Daniel struggled a bit more but then he started to panic and tears stung his eyes. Jack didn't realize at first and thought Daniel was just trying to pull one over on him. That was until he heard Daniel whimpering and trying to claw at his arm. It was then that he realized Daniel was really serious and panicking.

Daniel started gasping for air and ripped himself away just as Jack loosened his hold on him, rolling onto his stomach and burying his face into his arms. Jack realized then, that he had done something very wrong and immediately forgot his anger and why he had even been angry with Daniel to begin with in favor of helping him.

Jack reached forward and placed his hand against Daniel's back and began rubbing in small circles—trying to comfort him.

"Stop touching me." Daniel choked, his body shaking and his voice so broken it didn't sound like him at all.

Jack didn't know how to react. He had known Daniel for some time now and he had never been made aware of Daniel's phobia for confined places or situations.

Daniel continued to breathe, his shoulders shaking for a moment until he shifted and slowly moved so he was kneeling on the floor. Jack immediately moved to console him but Daniel ripped away and stormed out of the room in such a way that Jack had never seen before. He looked like he was _running_ away from something, running away from Jack.

* * *

Later that night, once Henley and Merritt had returned, the tension in the air was so noticeably thick, Henley had to refrain from making a comment about being able to cut it with a butter knife.

Daniel did not ask for space—he took it. As soon as Henley and Merritt got back, Daniel went for a walk. The wordless departure made Jack feel horrible. He knew he had done something wrong and he felt like he was cornered—he had no idea how to fix it and he couldn't even bring it upon himself to think of a way to ask for help.

Merritt felt too awkward to pry but Henley, as she always did, sat right down beside Jack and placed a hand on his shoulder, silently letting him know that she was giving him her undivided attention as well as any help she could possibly give him with what had happened in her absence.

Jack only shook his head in response.

The reaction made Henley furrow her eyebrows in confusion. No fight had ever been like this. Normally, the two had found something to patch up the problem with and things would be all right when they got back. Or at the very least no one would be lobbing items across the room at each other.

"What happened?" Henley whispered finally.

Jack frowned and shrugged.

"You can tell me, Jack. I just want to help." Henley cooed, wanting to comfort him in any way that she could.

"That's just it," muttered Jack, "I don't know what happened. One minute we were fighting, the next he was having a fucking panic attack or something."

Henley paused and then sat back.

"Oh." She stated.

"Oh?" Jack replied dubiously.

Henley sighed and ran a gloved set of fingers through her hair and then let her hand fall to her lap with a slap, "Just give him some space, Jack."

And then Henley stood and walked away from him, but not before ruffling his hair as though he were just a kid no taller than her hip. Jack frowned but couldn't be bothered to reach up and fix his hair like usual.

* * *

When Daniel came back, it was three o'clock in the morning and everyone was asleep except for Jack. He heard him come in but didn't make a move to go and bother him. He simply stayed there and listened to Daniel move around, wondering if he would talk to him if he _did_ go out and speak to him.

_No,_ Jack thought to himself suddenly, _of course not._

* * *

Jack became quiet for the next few days. It seemed as though Daniel had no intention on talking to him so he didn't try either. What made it worse was that Daniel would talk to everyone except for him, clearly pointing out in a passive way that he wasn't about to deal with Jack.

Henley had tried, hell even Merritt had tried, to encourage him to apologize for whatever he had done. Henley seemed to know exactly what was wrong but was very intent on not filling in the left over blanks for Jack. It was like she was intent on sending him into the wolf's den without any thing to work with and she did it with a smile on her face.

To make it worse, all Jack could think about was how vulnerable Daniel had looked, how scared, and how fragile he had been in those few seconds. He had never seen Daniel so down and exposed all at once. It was something that he knew was never meant for him to see, never something that he was meant to witness no matter how close Daniel and he may have been.

Jack had stolen something from him… he had stolen the right to keep that side hidden and he wished he cold take it back but there was no way and he was left to handle it in whatever way he could. Which, at this rate, was not at all.

The trouble was, Daniel gave him nothing to handle, nothing to _work_ with. He was met with silence at every turn. And it wasn't the sort of silence that was being expressed from someone that was clearly angry with him. He could probably work his way around that somehow but he was dealing with something far worse, something far more crippling. Daniel was giving him a firm silence that gave away nothing. He couldn't tell whether Daniel was just angry and hated him or what. Jack just knew that Daniel was not going to be the one to fix this—it was not his to fix.

* * *

More days went by and the days eventually turned into a week of silence since the event. Jack wanted to talk to Daniel in the worse way and by then he had tried twice.

The first time, it had been forced. Henley had encouraged him to talk to him and so he had _accidentally_ gotten in Daniel's way in hopes of forcing Daniel to address him and thus open a door for some kind of conversation but Daniel had made like he had accidentally ran into an inanimate object and walked around Jack, leaving the younger male left behind feeling out of place and even more wounded than before.

The second time, Jack had been forced into it also as Henley had asked the boys, namely Jack and Daniel at the time, to help her move something which in turn had put the two in close proximity and would have probably involved conversation for coordination. However, Daniel had done it without a word of response.

It aggravated Jack to realize that he missed Daniel's voice. He heard it all of the time, much less than before but still enough, but he hadn't addressed him in what felt like a very long time. It didn't help that even before he had harbored feelings for the man and now he was left in complete silence, left to assume that the man hated him after what had happened. It was tearing him apart and making him feel alone.

Even when he tried to surround himself by Merritt and Henley, he felt alone and unable to appreciate anything. He just wanted to fix things; he wanted Daniel to _let_ him fix things.

In a way, he supposed that his feelings had gotten him into this in the first place. He was always so caught up in being angry at Daniel for ignoring him, for treating him like a kid, and for not taking him seriously and treating him like an equal. Only this time, it didn't end in a quick apology... it hadn't ended at all yet.

* * *

It wasn't until the tenth day of silence that Jack broke. Henley was busy sitting in the center of the living room cross-legged, Merritt across from her, and playing some card game that Jack didn't care to figure out. From what he could hear, though, Henley was winning. Daniel was in the kitchen making dinner as he always did on Tuesdays and Saturdays and Jack already had acknowledged the opportunity—he was just terrified to take it on his own.

"Gee," Merritt hummed pointedly all of a sudden, "Daniel's pretty quiet in the _kitchen_ all _alone_ with _no one_ in there with him."

Henley glared at Merritt suddenly but only got a shrug in return as Jack sighed heavily and ran his hands over his face in stress.

"Kitchen. _Alone_." Merritt sang until Henley reached over and slapped him in the arm.

Jack growled and stood, feeling annoyance rising when he heard Merritt laugh and Henley's comment of how 'smooth' he was, even if it _was_ in sarcasm.

The annoyance, however, vanished in an instant as Jack entered the kitchen and saw Daniel reaching up into one of the cabinets for a bowl. Jack swallowed hard and stood there awkwardly until Daniel turned around and saw him standing there. He only faltered for a second before he continued on what he was doing as if he hadn't seen Jack at all.

Jack clenched his jaw, the muscles in his jaw flexing a little as he ground his teeth slightly.

"Daniel?"

Daniel didn't respond and instead turned around to stir something. The reaction made Jack's heart drop into his stomach. The feeling of _falling_ had never sucked so badly.

Without his permission, his feet carried him across the kitchen just as Daniel turned around again for something that had been on the island. Jack stepped up behind him and turned him around to face him, glaring down at him in determination but Daniel stared over his shoulder intently, clenching his jaw in a way that let Jack know that he was now _pointedly_ avoiding him.

All he wanted was for Daniel to look at him, to say something. He didn't know what to say to make it happen and he knew that whatever he _did_ say would probably make things worse.

So he took Daniel's face into his hands and kissed him and _really_ it hadn't at all been what he had been intending to do but he went along with it anyway, too terrified to pull away and too terrified to go any further.

_He's going to punch me in the face._ Jack screamed in his mind frantically. _He's going to reach for the nearest thing and stab-_

Daniel's body relaxed slightly and when Jack opened one eye to investigate, Daniel's eyes were closed lightly but his eyebrows were slightly furrowed. Jack blinked and then closed his eyes, taking a leap of faith and hesitantly parting his lips so he could take Daniel's lower lip into his mouth.

He nearly jerked in surprise when he felt Daniel move his lips to accommodate the kiss accordingly. Jack's heart was hammering against his chest but it was the first time in days since Daniel had acknowledged his existence; he scrambled to keep it going as long as possible.

Jack gently ran one of his thumbs over Daniel's cheekbone, moving his lips slowly to see if Daniel was still on board with him. When Daniel's lips moved in sync with his, he felt as though he could fly. His heart had fluttered up from the pit of his stomach and was now trying to fly out from his throat in excitement.

At the same time, however, Jack didn't want to push his luck. So, with that thought in mind, Jack pecked Daniel's lips and pulled away a few inches, opening his eyes to see that Daniel's were already open.

He could feel Daniel clenching his jaw against his hands but made no attempt to move them. Instead he leaned forward and rested his forehead against Daniel's and closed his eyes.

"Please talk to me?" Jack mumbled, his voice way more desperate than he had intended for it to be.

Daniel didn't reply for a moment but then he sighed and Jack opened his eyes to see that Daniel was looking down.

Immediately, Jack assumed that the action was negative and that Daniel wanted him to leave him alone so he pulled away slowly and then dropped his hands from Daniel's face, muttered an apology, and then turned to leave.

However, Daniel reached out and took his wrist, holding it for a moment before his hand loosened and slipped down so he could take hold of Jack's hand. He held it for a moment before pulling, guiding, Jack back toward him so he was standing in front of him again.

Confused but having no intention to reject Daniel, Jack waited patiently, not sure what the man was thinking.

"I'm sorry." Daniel said suddenly, his voice seeming foreign to Jack all of a sudden.

It was soft and gentle, quiet and _just_ for Jack.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Jack muttered in confusion.

Daniel shook his head and tightened his hold on Jack's hand.

Daniel seemed to go silent for a long time and for a moment, Jack wondered if Daniel might not intend to speak again. He watched as Daniel stepped around him and continued looking after the cooking food, making sure that none of it was burning until finally he turned off the stove and covered everything.

Only then did he address Jack again, however, by then Jack had moved so he was leaning against the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Daniel turned around and leaned against the counter across from him, pushing his hands into his pockets and looking off to the side.

"I have severe anxiety that is triggered when I'm being held down, restrained, or crowded. I can't breathe and my entire world starts warping and all I can think about is that _I can't breathe_."

Jack felt the sinking feeling again, this time in shame.

"People thought I was being obnoxious and overreacting when I was a kid. When I would cry and panic they said I was playing it up so they would feel bad for me and I was ridiculed for it. My mom understood but everyone said she was babying me—I grew to hate myself for it—this _condition_ that I had no control over." Daniel explained, not looking at Jack once whilst he spoke. "It's never necessary to tell anyone about it and I haven't experienced it in a long time… I was-" Daniel paused, swallowing hard, "I was helpless again and I _hated_ it. I took it out on you when I shouldn't have. It's not like you knew… Hell I even stopped being mad at you by the next day but I just—"

But Jack had already crossed the room and pulled him into a hug, a hug that he made sure to keep firm but gentle all together to avoid making Daniel any more upset than he already was.

Jack was shocked, really. He had spent the last week and a half feeling alone and out of place and yet here Daniel was feeling even worse. What made Jack feel even worse was that Daniel had given him an explanation as if he had deserved one. In Jack's eyes, Daniel hadn't needed an explanation at all for what had happened.

He had _seen_ Daniel go through his freak out—he had seen how genuine it was and wouldn't think for a second that it was something he had a right to question. He felt like he was the one that owed Daniel something, not the other way around.

"I should have let you go when you told me to. I should have listened—it's my fault." Jack replied, as Daniel buried his face against Jack's shoulder.

Daniel let Jack hold him for a moment before he pulled away and looked at Jack, his eyes having darkened slightly. The look on Daniel's face made Jack feel cornered all of a sudden.

"Why'd you kiss me?" Daniel asked suddenly as though he was just then realizing that that had happened for real.

Jack blinked and looked at him blankly for a moment before he took a step back and began running his fingers over his hair and down the back of his neck stressfully.

"I hadn't really meant to." Jack said dumbly, wincing when Daniel's face hardened a little.

"No, that's not what I meant," Jack spluttered, "I meant it was on accident."

Daniel's face only seemed to get more and more set into stone the more Jack tried to come up with something to say.

"No, wait," Jack tried again, _really_ not fond of the idea of messing up again right when Daniel had decided to speak to him again.

He sighed and closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Can we maybe go for a walk or something?" Jack asked, picking his head up and looking at Daniel hopefully. He felt like he might get his words out a little bit better if he could _breathe_ properly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Watch Closely (2/2)**
> 
> **(A/N):** As a whole, I am not entirely happy with this but rather than deleting it or abandoning it or whatever else; I chose to finish it off. I may re-write it in the future or just leave it alone all together. I'm not sure yet. On a side note, thank you for the positive feedback. I probably will be writing more for this fandom as I continue to get encouragement to do so. I plan on starting a longer chapter story in the future so if you have any further interest in my work; keep an eye out for that.

Neither Henley nor Merritt questioned Daniel and Jack when they left after dinner. Henley had a sort of hopeful yet knowing glint in her eye that made Jack nervous. She even went as far as giving Jack an encouraging smile when Daniel's back was turned. It made him feel as though she was helping him build up his hopes just so he could crash harder later.

Deep down, Jack knew that he really shouldn't think that way, Henley only ever had wanted to help him improve, even when they had first met.

He wasn't so sure why Henley was always so understanding and ready to put herself out there for them, always wanting to encourage anything that might lead to one's happiness no matter what that _thought_ was. She seemed so interested in the happiness of her friends that it was sometimes a curious wonder whether or not she was concerned for her own happiness at all.

Jack already had been well informed about the past that Henley and Daniel had. Though upsetting, the pair had long since come to the conclusion that it had only been for the better. They preferred the solid friendship that had formed since the formation of the Four Horsemen rather than the acute hostility of the past. At one time, Jack had been able to see the two getting back together despite their claims of being happy as friends.

He and Merritt had both assumed that it was likely to happen, even whilst the other two seemed intent on denying it.

Henley was an incredibly beautiful woman, her personality perfect, her smile radiant, and her passion for her work inspiring. Anyone with eyes could tell that she was a priceless catch. However, Daniel never showed even the slightest bit of interest. He was never cold toward her, always willing to give her attention if the situation required it but unlike someone with blatant feelings for another; he showed absolutely no signs of being attracted to her.

He did, however, still get creepy once in a while if he heard Merritt trying to make moves on her. Everyone had come to the conclusion that it was a sort of reflexive response that the entire group had grown to live with.

Daniel was just one massive Rubik's Cube and Jack had never even come close to solving one of those damn things in his life. Intimidation wasn't quite the word to describe what he felt on the topic of J. Daniel Atlas.

Which is exactly why the walk that he had suggested suddenly seemed way more intimidating now than it had before. Now that he was completely alone with Daniel, things felt even more intense and Jack was overwhelmed with the need to say something, the need to pull his mind form his thoughts and to at least attempt to clarify why they were even on a walk to begin with.

He needed to fix things.

The trouble was, not only did he not know where to begin, he was still very certain that whatever came out of his mouth was going to further screw up the already mutilated situation with Daniel to begin with.

Just as that thought crossed his mind, though, Daniel paused and then stopped, sighing and then he was looking at him with his very dark eyes, eyes that only seemed darker now that they were walking outside at night with barely any lighting except what was provided by the moon.

Daniel stood there silently for a moment, leaving Jack with the opportunity to zone out slightly. That was, of course, until he realized he was doing so and quickly made the effort to play it off.

"What's wrong?" He questioned.

Daniel blinked, his face blank and slightly eerie in the darkness.

"How much further do you plan on walking before the talking starts, Wilder?" Daniel's voice was nowhere near being amused.

It was suddenly very clear to Jack that Daniel felt like he was being toyed with and that the man was absolutely in no mood for it.

Jack pushed his hands into his pockets and turned fully toward Daniel, about to say something when Daniel started moving off to the side. At first Jack thought he had had enough and had decided to talk away, however, it turned out that he was simply heading over to a tree nearby. He leaned back against it and perched a foot up against the trunk, his hands still in his pockets, and a bored expression on his face.

Jack cleared his throat and tried his best not to fidget however his feet wouldn't stay still and thus he gradually started walking after Daniel.

"I don't know what—"

"Let's skip this part and get to the bit where you're no longer inclined to bullshit me." Daniel deadpanned.

"I'm not ' _bullshiting_ ' you, Danny," Jack replied quickly, "I'm just— I don't know what to say…"

Daniel looked at him for a long moment before he shook his head and tilted his head back, his eyes still on Jack but his neck was on display. The sight would be captivating if not a little tempting if Jack didn't feel so cornered and as though every word he said weighed so heavily on the situation.

"Okay, fine," Jack mumbled then, supposing that even if he did start word-vomiting it would be better than saying nothing at all, "I'm attracted to you."

"Most people are," Daniel replied.

Despite how vain it sounded, Jack knew what he meant by it. Daniel was a well-known illusionist with a decent amount of groupies at his disposal if he so desired such a thing. Outside of his career, Jack had seen the man pull in both men and women who's pants he had been certain even Daniel couldn't talk his way into. Daniel had a way with people and Jack knew that in pointing it out, he was simply challenging Jack, questioning the difference between his confessions to that of someone else's.

"I've gotten to know you. Or at least I thought I knew you." Jack responded, his voice wavering a little from his nerves, "I knew you first as someone I wanted to be, someone I envied, and even hoped to meet. I met you and then we became friends and I got to see what no one else sees. I saw you off stage, met the guy behind the scenes and I loved everything about him. All I could think about was how amazing of a guy you were and you were perfect to me. I wanted you look at me differently, wanted you to see me and only me once in a while. Hell I started fights with you just to get your attention. You only saw it as me being an immature kid."

Daniel still looked unimpressed, something that Jack expected. It was clear that his confession was not out of the norm, not even the slightest. Despite that, though, Jack wasn't done.

"And then I hurt you and I saw you so much differently. I realized what it would be like to lose you even though I never had you to begin with and it taught me so much more about you just when I thought I knew nearly everything." Jack shrugged, feeling kind of stupid.

"So you kissed me because you're attracted to me," Daniel stated, choosing to filter out everything else, "because you wanted to do something even I couldn't ignore. Smooth, Wilder, really." Daniel kicked off of the tree and made a step to walk around Jack but Jack was quicker.

Jack quickly stepped in front of him, a hand having come up to Daniel's chest, keeping him where he had been.

"I wanted you to see me again." Jack muttered.

"I always see you, Jack." Daniel stated.

"No," Jack shook his head, trying to explain, "when I hurt you, you took me out of the picture and threw me to the side and it took me days to realize that if I wanted you to see me, I needed to do something myself. When I said I kissed you on accident, it was because I had wanted you to forgive me in a _way_ less dramatic circumstance, in a way that you wouldn't assume I was just trying to curve what I had done."

Daniel looked at Jack for a long moment before his body seemed to relax, only then giving away the fact that he had been tense at all, which Jack took as a good sign to continue.

"I can't explain to you how sorry I am for how I've acted and what I had done. I don't want you to see me as someone who just wants to use you because of your name or someone that can't take you serious over a condition that you have no control over." Jack explained, still feeling silly for pouring his heart out to Daniel.

Daniel blinked a few times, his jaw clenching as it always did when he was in deep thought. The sight made Jack's hand drift up as if with a mind of it's own and he traced Daniel's jaw line with his fingertips.

"I just want you." Jack stated, unsure how much clearer he could be. "Every part."

Though he probably should have been, Jack wasn't at all prepared when Daniel hooked his hand around the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

The kiss was frightfully different compared to the first. It was hot and quick, frantic and even a little desperate. It made Jack's heart stutter in his chest, even more so when he felt Daniel's free hand on his hip pulling him closer so there was little to no space left between them.

Jack buried his hands in Daniel's hair, biting the older man's bottom lip lightly. It felt like there was so much he wanted to do and was trying to do every single one of those things at once. He wanted to kiss Daniel everywhere and anywhere, wanting to find out what happened depending on where he chose to kiss.

That thought in mind, Jack broke the kiss. Daniel inclined his head to reclaim Jack's lips but Jack turned away and went for his neck, biting the space where his neck and shoulder met, causing Daniel's body to go rigid, his breath hitching slightly.

Jack found himself grinning against Daniel's neck upon finding the spot so easily and in a spot that he would be likely to have gone for first. The more Jack nibbled, sucked, and kissed, the more Daniel writhed, his breath uneven and coming in short pants, his hands fisted in Jack's shirt and pulling him as close as possible.

"Okay?" Jack asked, easing his effort slightly, kissing his way across Daniel's throat and to the other side of his neck, smiling when Daniel tipped his head back to accommodate the action.

Even if this was what Jack wanted, he did not want to make the mistake of ignoring Daniel's discomfort if there were to be any—he wanted Daniel's trust back if nothing else.

"Jack," Daniel stated, to which Jack pulled back and raised an eyebrow, shifting his thigh so he could press it right between Daniel's legs.

"Hm?" Jack asked.

Daniel closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Jack's shoulder, his hands sliding down to grip Jack's hips tightly.

"Use your words, Atlas," Jack purred, giving Daniel a lewd smile even though Daniel didn't see it, pressing his hips forward a few times so they ground up against Daniel, giving him only a tease of the friction he wanted.

Daniel mumbled something against Jack's shoulder, to which Jack responded with more grinding, his head turning into Daniel's neck where he left an open mouthed kiss, his lips just a few centimeters away from his ear.

"Speak up," Jack whispered in his ear.

"I said," Daniel muttered, picking his head up so Jack could see his face—and he had never seen Daniel's pupils so large before, "I want you. _Every part._ "


End file.
